


Blaine vs. Bras

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is a dork, Fluff, Humor, M/M, blaine being adorably awkward, dads!Klaine, more Klaine kiddos! Woop!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine’s oldest daughter, Tracy, approaches them about going bra shopping, Blaine realizes that he did not prepare at all for this moment.Blaine being an awkward dork (but still an incredible dad), Kurt being so on top of things (but also still an incredible dad), and Tracy going through a pre-teen milestone with her two dads at the forefront.It’s all fluff and humor... and a lot of Blaine’s innate oblivious innocence.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Blaine vs. Bras

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine’s canonical boob-related confusion totally inspired this fic. What would he do when his daughter inevitably got to the age where he needs to deal with things like bras?
> 
> He and Kurt handle it well... well, Kurt handles it well. Blaine manages.
> 
> So, so, so much fluff and humor and dads!Klaine. Enjoy!
> 
> My Klaine kids:
> 
> 1\. Tracy  
> 2\. Audrey  
> 3 and 4. Finn and Dalton (twins)

“Dad, Pops, can I talk to you?” Tracy places her dinner plate gently in the dishwasher and straightens up, mustering the courage to say something she knows is really not that big of a deal. She knows it’s a part of life, but that doesn’t mean it’s not awkward.

“Of course, sweetheart. What’s wrong?” Kurt asks, and Blaine crosses the kitchen to stand next to him, giving their daughter their full attention.

“So, I’m eleven, and I know that means my body is starting to change,” she begins, cringing at her own words, but seeing nothing but open encouragement and understanding in her dads’ eyes, she continues. “And I was talking to my friends at school and Lyla said that her older sister took her bra shopping last week.”

Tracy bites her lip and forces herself to look her parents in the eye. “I think I need to go bra shopping.”

“Oh,” Kurt says, glancing between her and Blaine with a soft smile. “Absolutely. Would you want to go this weekend?”

She nods, relief washing over her. “If that’s okay.”

“Of course it is,” Blaine replies. “Do you want both of us there or just one of us? We won’t be offended.”

“Both,” Tracy decides. “It’s more fun that way.”

“I’ll call Sam and see if he can watch the kids,” Blaine comments. “It’s a date.”

“You’re growing up, Tracy,” Kurt beams down at his oldest daughter. “We’re very proud of you for coming to talk to us.”

“Yeah, well, if you would please not tell Audrey or the twins, I’d like that,” she says, embarrassed. “I know it’s not a big deal, but they’ll laugh because they’re just too young to understand.”

“Your secret’s safe with us,” Blaine winks, holding his arms out for a hug. Tracy gladly accepts one from each of her dads before skipping back to her room to finish her math homework.

The minute she’s out of sight, Blaine turns to Kurt with panicked eyes. “Bra shopping? Oh my god, I need to spend the night researching bras. I should have prepared for this when we had girls, but —“

“Relax, B. I’ll take the technicalities, you can handle the emotional support for when things get awkward,” he chuckles. “Because they will. She’s going through that phase.”

“I can do that,” Blaine exhales loudly. “I don’t know why I never thought about it, because, again, we have daughters, but I just never pictured myself going bra shopping.”

Kurt snorts, rubbing his arm sympathetically. “I promise it won’t be as horrible as you think. Tracy only needs training bras at this point.”

Seeing Blaine’s increasingly more panicked expression, Kurt laughs in spite of himself. “Honey, I’ll deal with sizing and measurements when we get there. You’re forgetting that I literally do that for a living.”

Blaine sighs. “Am I a bad dad? Is my chronic boob-aversion stifling me as a parent?”

“Oh my god, Blaine,” Kurt laughs again. “If I remember correctly, we both have this chronic boob-aversion you speak of. And it does not make you a bad dad, I promise.”

Blaine nods, all-too serious. “I can handle periods. I’m ready for that. I’m prepared. I don’t know why this is throwing me for such a loop.”

Kurt grins, pressing a kiss to his husband’s cheek as he passes him. “You will be fine. We’ll get through these parenting milestones together.”

******

While Kurt recognizes his... _different_ taste in fashion in comparison to the generic styles of department stores, he knows kids and he knows how kids grow — cost-effective yet durable clothing is the way to go. Thus, he makes the executive decision that Target is the optimal place to go shopping for training bras. He’ll educate his daughters on the better places to buy bras when they get to that point.

“Okay, I think the intimates section should be right here... yes! Here we go,” Kurt leads his husband and daughter down the first aisle containing bras in all different colors and styles. “Tracy, you’re going to want to look in this section. Pick out a few that you like and we can go try them on.”

“Oh my god, who would wear this?” Blaine can’t help himself, he reaches out to touch a neon green, lacy leopard print number.

Kurt raises an eyebrow at that. “Many people, Blaine. It’s a tragic lapse in collective style.”

Blaine wanders around the corner, lured farther down the lingerie aisle in bewildered innocence. His jaw drops when he sees a particularly _robust_ undergarment in hot pink, and he just has to take it off the rack.

 _What does it even feel like to wear a bra?_ He wonders, turning it over in his hands. He’s not naive, he has plenty of girlfriends who are not the least bit shy when talking about the discomforts of both bras and boobs. But Blaine’s never wanted to explore further, and now it’s right in front of him...

Against his better judgment but giving into his curiosity, he slips the garment off of its hanger and sticks his arms into it clumsily. When he can’t manage to buckle it in the back, he takes it off of his shoulders and swivels it around the front, feeling the tiniest sense of victory when he claps it successfully and shimmies it back into place, slipping the straps back over his shoulders.

“Oh my god,” he says aloud, almost laughing to himself when he realizes what he’s doing. He hears Kurt and Tracy talking from the next aisle, and, well, he figures he should share this with them.

“How do I look?” He presents himself with a flourish, and he’s one-hundred-percent positive that he just witnessed his husband’s soul leave his body.

“Pops!” Tracy squeals, turning bright red but unable to quell the laughter that bubbles up and out of her. “What are you doing?”

“Oh my god,” Kurt murmurs, rubbing his temples, though he’s trying desperately to hide his smile. “Blaine, _why_ —“

“I just... felt like it,” he replies weakly, unable to stop himself from laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. “I don’t know, it was just there, and so _pink_ —“

“Take it off,” Tracy gasps between fits of laughter. “Take it off before someone sees!”

“What, am I embarrassing you?” Blaine teases, doing a little shoulder shimmy that sends both his daughter and his husband into another round of hysterics, Tracy’s out of pure mortification, and Kurt’s out of complete exasperation.

“You are a thirty-six-year-old man,” Kurt manages through stifled laughter. “Oh my god, B, please.”

“Fine, I’ll take it off,” Blaine agrees with a grin, reaching around himself to unclasp the band. He struggles for a moment, much to the amusement of his two onlookers, and when he cannot possibly figure out how to unhook this contraption, this hot pink torture device that he’s going to be stuck in, _oh god_ , he panics.

“Oh my god, I’m stuck,” he remarks, hands fumbling desperately with the material. “I can’t get out!”

Kurt lets out a long-suffering sigh and walks up to his husband, reaching around the back of him and unclasping in with one deft movement of his hand.

“How did you do that?” Blaine asks in amusement, and Tracy giggles as she looks on.

“Honey, I’ve unclasped more bras than you would ever like to know,” he comments dryly. “Such is life in the fashion industry.”

“Well,” Blaine clears his throat, slipping off the bra. “I’m just going to return this, thank you.”

Kurt locks eyes with Tracy, and they share an identical eye roll as Blaine retreats back to the aisle he was just in.

Blaine’s busy hanging up the bra on its correct rack when he hears a voice from behind him. “Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?”

An woman who is probably about the same age as his mother, dressed in a Target uniform, smiles at him politely.

“Uh, no, I’m okay, thanks,” Blaine stammers, willing his cheeks not to flush red.

“Are you looking for someone special?” The employee asks with a wink, and Blaine blanches. “If you know your —“ she glances down at his left hand, presumably noting his wedding ring. “ — wife’s size, I can help you pick out something for her. I can offer you a woman’s perspective.”

Blaine’s insides churn, and he wishes for nothing more than to literally run into Kurt’s arms and cling to his husband and daughter for dear life. “Um, no thanks —“

“Is it for a special occasion?”

Either this employee really wants to sell some lingerie today or she’s suddenly become way too invested in this fake life she’s conjured up for Blaine (probably both), but Blaine just steadies himself and paints on his most charming, innocent smile.

“Actually, my husband and daughter are waiting for me in the next aisle. I really should get back to them,” he says, watching her face cycle through a variety of expressions. “But thank you for your offer.”

“Uh, of course,” she nods, turning on her heel and booking it out of the aisle, just as Blaine does the same.

“You look like you just saw a ghost,” Kurt notes when he rejoins them. “Are you okay?”

“A very well-meaning employee with a serious lack of gaydar just tried to sell me lingerie for my imaginary wife,” he relays, and Kurt rubs his back in sympathy through his laughter. “It was awful.”

“Pops, you’ve just had the worst luck today,” Tracy giggles. “I thought this would be more traumatic for me.”

“Well, I’m happy to bear that burden for you,” Blaine replies. “Did you find what you need?”

Tracy nods, holding up the basket in her hand. “Just need to try them on.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Blaine remarks, speed-walking in the direction of the dressing rooms.

On the way home from Target, they decide to stop for smoothies, spending a little more father-daughter time in their favorite cafe.

“Thanks for taking me out today,” Tracy says between sips of her smoothie. “It was fun.”

“You’re welcome,” Kurt replies just as Blaine jokingly quips, “Really?”

Tracy laughs. “Yes, Pops. It was quite entertaining.”

“I have to admit, I never thought I would see you in a fuchsia bra,” Kurt comments. “That’s a new one.”

Blaine snorts. “You can say that again. I never thought so either.”

“I call telling Uncle Sam,” Tracy raises an eyebrow, looking scarily like Kurt. “He’s going to love this.”

Blaine groans. “He’s never going to let me live this down.”

“Oh, honey, I won’t either,” Kurt grins, and Blaine buried his face in his hands.

“I hate you all.”

“No you don’t,” Kurt and Tracy parrot back, and Blaine can’t help but smile.

_No, he doesn’t._

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine will never live this down. End of story.
> 
> Please feel free to prompt me during this difficult time! I am here to make people happy, and I would love to write and/or gift fics that you all want to see!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
